A new Xman
by Kagome-Chan4022033
Summary: Professor Xavier has a dream that leads him to a new mutant. She is the only one of their kind and what happens when magneto wants her too. readon to find out.........mystery pairings. Please r&r :}
1. A new mutant

X-Men All the Way  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or any of their characters.sadly.  
  
Charles Xavier was asleep in his bed, dreaming about a newly discovered mutant.  
  
"Leigh look out!" a young man shouted as a young girl about the age 17 barely dodged a bullet. She lay on the ground waiting for the shooter to fire again. Trembling she stood up. She saw the man, he was about to shoot. She threw her hands out in front of her instinctively yelling stop.  
  
Suddenly Professor Xavier was awoken by his alarm clock. "Good morning Bayville, a nice day today so get out of bed and don't be lazy."  
  
Xavier reached and hit the snooze button, then rolled over to see if it really was a good day. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, then he remembered the dream he had had.  
  
They hadn't had any signs of new mutants in days, which was unusual, but that dream he had made him want to check first thing.  
  
Professor Xavier made his way to his office. There he went through a door from his office and entered and large room. He started searching for mutants and with luck he found one.  
  
"Cerebro, Identification please."  
  
"Leigh Genstong, age 17, Mutant powers, chronomanipulation."  
  
Professor Xavier left this room and went to the dinning room for breakfast.  
  
"Good morning Professor." Kitty said gleefully. She's one of those morning people that everyone hates, because no matter how much sleep she gets, she is always ready to go.  
  
"Good morning indeed Kitty." He replied. He and Kitty were usually the first people in the dinning room for breakfast. That is when they get in the talking time.  
  
"You're awfully happy this morning, Professor." Kitty mentioned while pouring herself and Professor Xavier and cup of coffee.  
  
"Yes Kitty, this morning I have located another mutant. Her name is Leigh Genstong."  
  
"Oh wow, another mutant." Kitty said handing him his coffee. "What kind of powers does she have?"  
  
"Chronomanipulation." He replied. "She can stop and maneuver through time just as you do through walls." "Wow." Was the only words she could muster up. Through history scientist and professors have searched for someone who can stop time or maneuver through it, and Professor Xavier found her.  
  
"Kitty, when the others come down, I want you and all the others to come to my office so I can explain to them, because I'm sure, we're not the only ones who are after this Leigh."  
  
"Sure thing Professor." Kitty Replied.  
  
Professor Xavier left the dinning hall and headed for his office.  
  
Kitty stayed in the dinning hall and did as she was instructed. When everyone had came downstairs she told them Professor Xavier had found a new mutant, and then they all walked down to his office together.  
  
KNOCK...KNOCK..  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Professor, it's us."  
  
"Oh yes come in." After everyone had found a seat, he explained about Leigh. How she was the only one of her kind and how much harder it would be to get to her because there are probably others after her to.  
  
"Logan, I want you and the rest of the X-men to come with me. We are going to Louisiana to get Miss Genstong if she wishes to come with us."  
  
"Yes Professor." Logan replied.  
  
They went and got changed into their X-suits, and then headed off toward the X-jet.  
  
In The X-jet............  
  
Logan and Scott were up front in the pilot seats, Kitty and Professor Xavier, were behind them, behind professor and kitty were Rogue and Storm, and behind them was Kurt. Kurt was always anxious to meet new Mutants.  
  
It would take the X-men 2 hours to get to Leigh. Professor Xavier was hoping noone had gotten to her first, Rogue was thinking about the new J-14 magazine and Kurt was worried whether she would be afraid of him like most people were.  
When they finally made it to Louisiana, they landed the jet, and got in to the van. The drove another hour and a half to her house.  
  
When they got to her address they pulled up in to the drive way of a small house that had flowers and trees all around. It was a very beautiful home.  
  
Everyone got out and walked up to the front door. When Professor Xavier knocked, a short woman in her mid 30's answered the door.  
  
"May I help you?" The woman asked.  
  
"Yes does Leigh Genstong live here?"  
  
"Yes she does may I ask why?"  
  
"Mrs. Genstong, may we please come into your house?" she nodded and showed them into her living room. "Leigh, we have some visitors would you come down please."  
  
A short blonde haired girl came down the stairs. She had long blonde hair, and blue eyes. She wore a pair of baggy blue jeans and a shirt that said something about being anti-social.  
  
The first person that caught her eye was Kurt. He was the only one that looked her age and was very cute.  
  
Leigh walked over to the only spot left in the living room which was beside Rogue.  
  
"Mrs. Genstong, Leigh, I am Professor Xavier, from the Xavier institute in Bayville. These are some of my students." He said gesturing toward the others. "I would like to ask you, Do you know what a mutant is?"  
  
"Yes." She replied. "My husband was a mutant, and so is my daughter."  
  
"Mom" Leigh wined agitatedly. "Go ahead and tell the whole freaking world, I don't care."  
  
"It's okay Leigh," Professor Xavier said. "All of us are mutants to."  
  
Leigh looked around the room shocked.  
  
"We have come because we wish you to come the Xavier institute, also known as mutant manor, there we will teach how to use you powers and harness them for the good, and there you won't be prosecuted for being a mutant."  
  
Leigh thought about this. `a life without prosecution, sounds good.' "Why, do you want me to come?" Leigh asked knowing that somewhere there had to be a catch.  
  
"Because normal don't want to except that there are mutants out there and we trying to show people that just because we're mutants, doesn't mean that we are bad."  
  
Leigh shot a side glance at her mother.  
  
"This is your call Leigh, You do what you want to."  
  
Leigh sat there and thought about the reasons she shouldn't go.  
  
my mom will be alone.  
  
Reasons I should go  
  
a life without prosecution I have no friends and there I can be with my own kind. there is a really cute guy over there  
  
"Okay I'll go."  
  
Everyone looked around in amazement, they had expected it to be a whole lot harder to get her to come with them.  
  
Leigh went up to her room to pack. 15 minutes later she came down ready to go.  
  
"Bye, Mom I love you."  
  
"Do your best honey."  
  
"Bye"  
  
authors note: I know this probably sucks, but give me a break this is my first fic. Please review, please how bad I did. And if I need to continue I won't finish till I get some reviews ;} 


	2. A new Home

A new home  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or any of their characters..sadly  
  
Authors note: when we last left Professor Xavier and the x-men, they were leaving Leigh Genstong's home and taking her back to Bayville to be with other mutants. Oh and thanks for the review yes only one review meaning that some others need to review. You who reviewed, you know who you are, thanks for the encouraging words.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Everyone climbed back into the van and headed back to the X-jet, Leigh mostly being quiet except for when she was asked a question.  
  
"So Leigh, what do you like to do for fun." asked Kitty as they once again left the van and climbed into the x-jet.  
  
"I like to play soccer." Leigh replied.  
  
Kurt chimed in and told about Jean Grey.  
  
"Oh by the way, my name is Kurt." He said extending his hand for a friendly hand shake.  
  
"I'm Leigh." "I know"  
  
Leigh looked out the window with a nervous glare in her eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kitty asked. "You don't look to good."  
  
"Yeah I'm fine just a scared of heights, and air planes. My father was killed in a plane crash."  
  
Leigh tried not to think of flying and turned her attention on Kurt.  
  
"So Kurt, What kind of mutant are you?"  
  
"You really want to know?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." Replied.  
  
"Okay, but you have to promise you won't get scared."  
  
"I won't."  
  
Kurt turned off his inducer and was his normal furry blue self.  
  
"Wow" was the only word she could manage. She had never been around other mutants except her father, much less one with blue fur.  
  
"Does it hurt?" She asked.  
  
"No" he replied.  
  
Leigh studied him. She reached out and cautiously rubbed the fur on his arm. It was soft like a teddy bear.  
  
"Is that the only thing you do, Change colors I mean?"  
  
"No." he replied.  
  
"Well, what else can" And in the middle of her sentence POOF! He was gone  
  
Leigh looked around and couldn't find him any where.  
  
POOF! There he was again.  
  
"Wow! That was awesome."  
  
"You really think so?" he asked. "Yeah."  
  
All the way home they talked about the school and everyone else's abilities. When they finally arrived at Mutant manor, it was almost dark.  
  
"Come on Leigh, I'll show you to your room." Kitty said as she helped Leigh carry her bags up the stairs. "Oh and Kurt, don't forget you have wakeup duty in the morning."  
  
You could hear Kurt from upstairs "Man I hate wake up duty."  
  
"What is wakeup duty?" Leigh asked curiously.  
  
"Well, we only have two alarm clocks in the place, Professor Xavier has one, and we take turns with the other one. Who ever has it has to come around and wake everyone else up." Kitty explained. "But we don't have to get up early because this is the summer, school isn't in yet."  
  
Kitty showed Leigh where her room was and helped her start unpacking her things. After that Leigh went to bed. It had been a long day for her.  
  
The next morning.....  
  
"Good morning sun shine," Kurt said as he stood right over Kitty head.  
  
"Kurt what are you doing?" She asked  
  
"Hey if I got to get up do you think I'm going to let you sleep?"  
  
Kurt stood there until she got up. Then it was time to wake up Leigh. Kurt walked into her room. All you could hear was snoring. Kurt leaned over her and said, "Leigh time to get up." But she didn't move. "Leigh?" He said again. This time he grabbed her shoulders and shook her. Leigh finally woke up.  
  
"About time." He said  
  
"Kurt why are you waking me up?" She asked. "It's 8:00."  
  
"I wanted to show you around." He replied. "Introduce you to everyone."  
  
Leigh rolled over and gave him the worst go to hell look ever.  
  
"I'll be waiting down stairs." He said.  
  
"I think that would be a good idea." She said as she crawled out of bed and rummaged through her stuff for something to wear. She pulled out a yellow tank top and some baggy jeans.  
  
When she came down stairs, Kurt was waiting in the dinning room with her plate of pan cakes.  
  
"Thanks," she said as she poured a glass of coffee for herself.  
  
Leigh was eating breakfast and she decided she would have a little fun. She threw up her hands and yelled stop.  
  
Suddenly there was a ripple effect (similar to the one you get when throw a pebble into the water) and everything just seemed to stop in thin air. She quickly ate her breakfast and put her plate away. Then she stood next to the door way and yell go. Like a flash, everything was moving regularly again.  
  
"Coming?" She asked a very confused Kurt.  
  
"Wait, what did you, how did you do that?" "Duh, I can stop time. Remember?" she said in a sarcastic way.  
  
Getting over that little episode, Kurt took Leigh around Mutant Manor and introduced her to everyone. Leigh thought this place was great compared to being at home, with her mother and her abusive step father always trying to hurt her and her mother. She didn't want to come because she would be leaving her mother there with him by herself. Her mother gave her this look that told her this was her one chance for happiness, so she better go now.  
  
Leigh shook the thought out of her head.  
  
Authors note: Well what do you think, is it getting better or worse? Please review and tell me what needs to be done. Oh and sorry for such short chapters.  
  
R&R please ;} 


End file.
